Happy Birthday, Baby Bop! (2014 home video) (battybarney2014's version)
"Happy Birthday, Baby Bop!" is a Barney Home Video that was released on April 15, 2014. On December 19, 2019, it was re-released under a different title, "Baby Bop's Birthday Party". Plot When the pink and green balloons mysteriously appear, Barney tells the kids that today is a very special day because it's Baby Bop's birthday, and she's 3 years old. He and his friends plan the birthday presents all having to do with the number three, with a little help From the "Three Little Kittens" to the" Three Little Fishes" and even some "Number Limbo" with Baby Bop's 2 big brother, "BJ" and "Riff", three is everywhere. Meanwhile, Barney plans a surprise for Baby Bop with a little help from his friends. When Julie has a tiny cupcake for Baby Bop, Barney transforms it into a giant cupcake. In the end, Barney reveals the surprise he was working on. A pink tricycle! Everyone ends with the "I Love You" song and continues celebrating from there. Theme: The Number 3 Cast *Barney (Voice: Dean Wendt, Costume: Carey Stinson) *Baby Bop (Voice: Julie Johnson, Costume: Lauren Mayeux) *BJ (Voice: Patty Wirtz, Costume: Jerad Harris) *Riff (Voice: Michaela Dietz, Body: Jeff Ayers) *Natalia (Montse Hernandez) *Grace (Madison McPherson) *Ben (Austin Lux) *Emma (Deborah Cole) *Joshua (Jaren Lewison) *Tracy (Victoria Lennox) *Connor (Chase Vasquez) *Holly (Justice Moore) *Kioko (Keiko Sanders) *Rusty (Ben Lux) *Taylor (Kacie Lynch) *Eli (Darrack White) *Natalia (Montse Hernandez) *Party Children (Skye Blakely, Gavin Cotter, Nick Fuhrmann, Emma Robinson) Songs #Barney Theme Song #I Love Birthdays #It's Party Time #What Shall We Make Today? #Look at Me, I'm 3! #Colors All Around #Three Little Kittens #Games # The Elephant Song # Number Limbo #Icy, Creamy Ice Cream (Scene Taken from: "Pistachio") # Nothing Beats a Pizza # Lookie! It's a Cookie! # Snackin' on Healthy Food # The Fishing Song # The Clapping Song # The Ants Go Marching # Someone to Love You Forever #Happy Birthday to You #It's Party Time (Reprise) #I Love You Trivia *In the beginning, the current Barney Home Video with the Classic Collection along of added the DVD one logo was used in the beginning of the tilte card and the regular Season 14 intro with fourth generation versions, replacing the Barney & Friends Season 14 logo. *Production for this video took place in December 31, 2009. *The Barney costume from "A Super-Dee-Duper Day" is used. *The Barney voice from "Let's Play Outside" is used. *The Baby Bop costume from "Let's Go on Vacation" is used. *The Baby Bop voice from "A-Counting We Will Go" is used. *The BJ costume from "I Can Do It!" is used. *The BJ voice from "Let's Play Outside" is used. *The Riff costume from "Celebrating Around the World" is used. *The Riff voice from "Barney Live in Concert - Birthday Bash!" is used. Category:2014 Category:Fake Barney Birthday Specials Category:Barney Birthday Home Videos Category:Barney Birthday Specials Category:Fake Barney & Friends Episode Videos Category:Fake Barney & Friends Direct-to-Videos Category:Season 14 Videos